Basic Information
God Dragon "Lives in the Dragon’s God Temple, known to possess god’s power. Usually seen near the sky or in bright places. People usually know it as the god’s proxy. Type: Light" Wind dragon "A dragon that loves windy days and flies by riding the wind. Needs parent’s care when it’s a baby but lives alone when it’s fully grown. Doesn’t go out often outside when there is no wind. Type: Wind" Six Legged Horn Dragon "A very special dragon with 6 legs and is popular among people because of its gentle personality. The horn on it’s head is particularly attractive. Likes running than flying. Type: Wind" Blue Dragon '''"According to Asian mythology, dragons gather cloud and rain. The serpent obtained the Cintamani and became an Ancient Blue Dragon. Knows magic that’s mostly related to weather. Type: Wind" '''Fire dragon "Legend tells that dragon eats fire. Usually lives around blazing places and likes fire. It is aggressive and irascible. Type: Fire" Lightling Ancient Dragon "The Lightling dragon existed in ancient times, and legend tells that it flies at light speed. When it’s flying at high speed, it cannot be seen. Usually is active at night and moves too fast to be seen by many people. Type: Fire" Lava Dragon '"Born inside of magma. It has skin that can endure temperatures of over thousands of degree. Usually lays eggs inside the magma so it’s hard to see the eggs. Type: Fire" '''Ice Ancient Dragon '"A Dragon with an intensely cold and chilly breath. Its breath can freeze anything. Be careful, it’s very aggressive. Type: Water" '''Phoenix "Legend tells that when it’s born on fire and dies, it revives as an egg. It’s called Phoenix because it revives as an egg when it dies. It has fire all around it’s body. Type: Fire" Ness "A monster that lives in Ness Lake. Doesn’t show up often. Usually lives in deep under water but surprises people by coming up sometimes. It’s cute appearance is popular among people. Type: Water" Tail Dragon "A dragon born with 7 tails. Usually lives in a swamp and eats fish. When it’s fully grown it uses it’s tail to hunt. Type: Water" Water Dragon "A dragon that lives under water. Eats fish and lives in either the lake or the sea. Is friendly with other dragons because of its gentle personality. Type: Water" Hydra Dragon "A dragon with three heads. Each of these 3 heads have different reasons. The 3 heads fight each other often. Type: Earth" Power Dragon '''"The strongest dragon among all the dragons. Front legs are very well developed. Has gentle personality. Born with amazing strength. Type: Earth" '''Rock Dragon "This dragon is hard as a rock. Doesn’t really feel pain from attacks. Even its head is hard as a rock. Type: Earth" Underground Dragon "Dragon that lives under ground. It’s eyes are used to the darkness, so it cannot be outside for too long. Moves around by creating underground caves. Usually finds food under ground or comes outside at night. Type: Earth" Fairy Dragon "It’s a dragon known as the fairy. Beautiful wings are it’s feature and has very gorgeous colors. Type: Water" Lady Dragon "Weirdly, the only female dragon that is born. It’s very gentle and pink light color is it’s feature. It’s eyes are attractive. Type: Water" Egg Dragon "A Dragon that lives inside the egg when it’s a hatchling because it’s very timid. The egg is very hard and combines with the wings as it grows. Hard to see it’s looks when it’s a hatchling. Type: Earth" Hell Dragon "A Dragon that is affected by hell fire. Very aggressive and likes to destroy stuff. It’s better to run away when you meet a hell dragon. Type: Fire" Angel Dragon '''"The female version of the God Dragon. Very gentle and likes lights. Legend has it that it has the power of angels. Type: Wind" '''Alien Dragon "A Dragon that looks like a space monster, and legend has it that it has the power of space. It appears in places near the sky or even higher. Type: Wind" Mini Dragon "As the saying goes “Do not underestimate little men”, do not underestimate this dragon. It has fast speed thanks to it’s small body. Type: Water" Swamp Dragon "It hunts food by hiding under water and then showing up quickly once the target is found. The Swamp dragon, which looks like an army tank is better than any other dragons on the ground. It gets angry when it gets teased for looking ugly. Type: Water" Fat Dragon'''n "It hides a lot when it’s a hatchling because it’s scared but as it grows the body gets big as well. It looks really gentle and weak but when it’s food gets stolen it gets really aggressive and scary. Type: Earth" Spike Dragon "The Spike dragon is born with sharp skin tissues around it’s body. It has hard skin so it can defend any kind of attacks pretty well. Type: Fire" '''Insect Dragon "A Dragon that eats honey from flowers. However, it has a bad temper and you better hide when it tries to sting you. You won’t be able to move once you get stung because of the poison that spreads all over your body. Type: Fire" Leaf Dragon "A Dragon that looks like its wrapped around with a large leaf, when it’s a hatchling. It wraps around the leaf, which is part of it’s skin tissue, but as it grows the leaf becomes it’s huge wings. Type: Earth" Frog Dragon "It’s eggs are hard to find because it lays the eggs under water. When it gets angry, it’s pouch gets bigger. You better hide when pouch gets big! Type: Water" Wing Dragon '''"The wings can control the wind! It’s body is small but the big wings scare the other dragons. It’s a mysterious dragon because it looks like the wings have eyes when looked from a far distance. Type: Wind" '''Sand Dragon "The Sand dragon is born in the desert where it’s hotter than fire. It may seem like a earth type but it’s a fire type. It can beat other dragons using sand hotter than fire. Type: Fire" Smart Dragon '"Dragon that is born with amazing IQ. It takes a book wherever it goes, and it gets angry and attacks whenever it can’t read a book. If you gave him a book don’t take it back. Type: Earth" '''Music Dragon '"Dragon that loves music, and singing is it’s hobby but actually cannot sing very well. It attacks using the sound waves while it sings. Other dragons sometimes surrender because their ears hurt. Type: Wind" '''Black Dragon "It lives where not many people are around, it’s also hard to control. It’s a special dragon, which cannot be obtained through adventure. Type: Dark" Emerald Dragon Dragon once known as the divine protector of Light. ↵Type: Light Ligon A brisk dragon with never ending curiosity. When Ligon starts running around people call it a cannon ball↵Type : Light Chameleon Dragon This dragon can change its skin color however it wants. Even the egg changes the color of its shell to hide its presence.↵Type : Light Chickenhead Dragon Very familiar looking dragon, but don't underestimate this one. You will regret it after being pecked in the forehead by this heavyweight dragon.↵Type : Light Kangarabbit Dragon A lover of carrots. Its pocket is known to hold many mysterious things other than carrots.↵Type : Light Cupid Dragon Messenger of Love. Many seek after its Bow thinking it holds the secret of love.↵Type : Light Gold Dragon Everything on its outer layer is gold. Adventurers seek to capture one but it remains a legend.↵Type : Light Slime Dragon Dragon that's known as the fairy of the seas. It can also walk on land, but sunlight is its enemy.↵Type : Water Blade Dragon '''Every thinkable edge of this dragon is sharp enough to cut through rocks like tofu. Be aware even friends get cut.↵Type : Darkness '''Iron Dragon Its exterior being all iron, this dragon hates water, but with fire its power multiplies.↵Type : Darkness Mummy Dragon Mummified and resurrected from the dead. The secrets of this dragon is yet to be revealed.↵Type : Darkness Hedgebat Dragon Spikes on its back to protect its soft skin, iron spike ball on its tail, this dragon's opponent is opt to have a hard time.↵Type : Darkness Skelegon Despite the unusual looks that normally terrifies others, this dragon is very shy and will become extremely playful once aquainted.↵Type : Darkness Serpent Dragon Dragon with highly toxic venom. One bite and the opponent will suffer severely.↵Type : Darkness Contipede Dragon '''Dragon with multiple legs. Its claws might be small but its bite will do you damage for sure. ↵Type : Darkness '''Tiger Dragon '''With tiger like shades, this dragon is acute with extreme senses.↵Type: Earth '''Goldenfly Dragon '''A unique dragon with three wings and three eyes. The third eye which opens only when the dragon is mature, is known to see the glimpse of the future.↵Type: Fire '''Metal Magnet '''Dragon Head, arms, legs and wings all composed of magnetic character. It dispises anyone touching the button on its belly. Who knows what happens when its pressed.↵Type: Wind '''Dark Nix '''In the era of Light and Darkness, Dark Nix was the protector of the world of darkness. Corrupt by the unknown fairy become the prime evil.↵Type : Darkness '''White Dragon The mysterious White Dragon. Worshiped as the Dragon of hope. It is known for its devastating looks. A special dragon, as it cannot be obtained without a purpose.↵Type : Light Hyena Dragon Looks like a hyena with 4 wings. Can run long distance fast with 4 legs and has strong toe nails. ↵Type: Dark Ghost Dragon '''Surrounded itself with bandage. Doesn’t really have a figure. Creates figure with bandage as it grows. ↵Type: Dark '''Golden Horn Dragon Dragon with golden horn and wings, born once in decades. The horns and wings stronger than ever and part of it's strength. ↵Type: Earth↵ Shark Dragon Looks like shark and lives under water. It’s very stiff, so attacks whatever touches it. ↵Type: Water Guardian '''Used to be grown in a kingdom so it follows humans very well. Symbol on its right hand makes it stronger. ↵Type: Wind '''Crescent Has horn of the moon and skin of the night. Active under the moonlights. Doesn’t like attacking others. ↵Type: Dark Rainbow '''Only born in Rainbow. Has the same color as the rainbow. ↵Type: Light '''Tattoo '''Has dark brown symbol on it’s body and gets bigger as it grows. Symbol disappears when it loses power. ↵Type: Earth '''Spine Has sharp spines and very high curiosity. Usually lives alone because of the spines. The spines are full of toxic, and unable to heal once stabbed. ↵Type: Earth God Jr. Son of God and Angel Dragons. Very righteous like God Dragon but it’s very childish and like female dragons. ↵Type: Light Frosty Lives in high altitude with very low temperature. Has feather around it’s body. Lives by forming a group. ↵Type: Wind Dark Frosty Lives in high altitude with very low temperature. Has feather around it’s body. Lives alone not like Frosty Dragon. ↵Type: Dark Snake Dragon God of dragons with body of snake. ↵Type: Water Xmas Dragon Mysterious dragon, which can be found only in winter.↵Decorated it's body with colorful accessories, very active and playful.↵According to rumors it pulled sled with rudolf.↵Type: Light Demong&Gargoyle Demong '''and it's dragon from monster world. Race is different but, they are always together, and the dragon always follows Demong's orders.↵Type: Dark '''Siamese Dragon "Rare dragon born with two heads and two egos.The two egos are very different but they attack together during fights. Type: Light " Bone Head '''Lives in bleak desert where there is no lives, and it's very childish.Type: Fire '''Venezie Surrounded it's head with bandage because it has only one eye. Hard to see it's original face and if you get attacked by it's thorn you can get seriously injured. Red Wybern "Quiet when it's young but gets violent as it grows older.One of the Wyberns which can be seen near lava. Type: Fire " Haetai One of the god of death in eastern world.Type: Wind Scorpion Dragon Dragon with scorpion characteristics. Has poison gland at point of it's tail and tongs at front legs. Hard to fight against it.Type: Earth Knight Dragon Has legendary dragon's sprit, wears ancient armor.↵Righteous and brave, undefeated in battles.↵Type: Light Spicy '''"Ancient dragon that existed during the fight between light and dark at beginning.Helped God dragon to lock up Darknix. Also known as conqueror of light. Type: Light" '''Rafael "Ancient dragon that existed during the fight between light and dark at beginning.Fought for the innocent victims. Also known as conqueror of charity. Type: Light" Baal '''"Ancient dragon that existed during the fight between light and dark at beginning.Denied Darknix from dictatorship. Also known as the dark observer. Type: Light" '''Pierrot Dragon '''Funny looking dragon, from wonder land.↵During fight it targets only opponent's weaknesses.Type: Light '''Pharaogon King's dragon which was created through mysterious magic.↵Has strong internal attack!Type: Light Shadow Dragon '''which was created through the power of↵dark element from ancient egg.↵The dark breathe is critical to others.Type: Dark '''Marshmallow Dragon "Roundish shaped funny looking dragon.Rare fights because it has round mind set. Popular as a pet. Type: Light " Franken Dragon '"Dragon created from failed experiment.It's very sensitive, not like the way it looks like. Very friendly to others. Type: Dark " '''Ninja Dragon '"Dragon which has been educated by secret clan.Good at hiding and finding opponent's weaknesses. Usually attacks from behind. Type: Dark " '''Dragonoid Mechanized dragon, has no feeling but it's waiting for it's tamer who is willing to take care of it with constant care.↵Type: Dark Volcano Dragon Different from Lava Dragon, just like the red skin, it's familiar with fire. Strong muscles and tail guarantees the power during fights.↵Type: Fire Blue Lightning Dragon which can control lightening and electricity, hunts by firing electricity. Enemies get stunned when get stung by it's tail.↵Type: Water Witch Dragon Dragon born with power of a witch. It has mysterious powers and has a staff with mysterious force. Power of staff is famazing.↵Type: Dark Purple Lips '''Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water '''Python Fantasy dragon which pursues the dark.↵After the collision of a comet, is said to have never been witness to people.↵Type: Earth Iron Fantasy dragon which has records that were on the other side of oblivion.↵Type: Fire Oro Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water Jaryong '''Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water '''Battle Dragon Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water Mutant Benezie '''Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water '''Mutant Bonehead '''Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water '''Mutant Scorpion Mysteriously colored dragon, targeted by hunters because of the looks and the gem on the forehead. It stays in bushes and dark places.↵Type: Water '''Mustard Hammer '''It can break rocks with chin. Pretty quiet, and follows other dragons well.Type: Earth" And more for you to discover.